DISTORCION DE MUNDOS PARTE 1
by Jadenyugi9
Summary: Han pasado 2 años después del desasteroide, ahora Danny phantom tiene una nueva vida como humano y héroe fantasma, pero todo cambia cuando un enemigo regresa y hace un caos ¿Cómo volverán a su mundo?, ¿quiénes son esas personas? Y ¿Que ese juego de cartas


DISTORCION DE MUNDOS

PROLOGO

Se veía la silueta de un chico en un bosque, caminando con gran esfuerzo, sus pasos eran débiles y estaba mal herido.

— "_¿Cómo llegue a esto?" —_Se preguntó_—"…si no mal recuerdo todo empezó…"_

La historia se traslada a una ciudad de nombre Amity Park

El día era normal y soleado como siempre, ya habían pasado 2 años de haber salvado la ciudad de un meteorito llamado el "Desasteroide_". _Recordó las imágenes de cuando el meteorito con forma de calavera color verde limón estaba a punto de chocar con la tierra; pero esta era intangible, logrando hacer que este la traspasara sin hacerle ningún daño a la tierra, y la gente y los fantasmas viéndose muy felices.

—"_Todo el mundo se puso muy feliz en esos momentos y ahora soy conocido como el héroe de esta ciudad"._

—Bien rompiste tu record Danny, te tardaste solo dos minutos en destruir todos esos robots —decía la chica gótica, su ropa era diferente pero seguía siendo de estilo gótico— deberíamos de agradecerle a Tucker.

—Es cierto, pero últimamente anda más ocupado con esos papeles del pueblo, se lo diré en un mensaje…umm—el ojos azules, al sacar su teléfono, pudo notó un mensaje que tenía su cara cambio a una de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa Danny?—Preguntó la chica gótica, y se acercó a él para leer el mensaje.

"Danny hijo he inventado algo que podría hacerte de gran utilidad te daremos una pista es una esfera portátil ven para que puedas checarlo mejor te esperamos

ATTE. Mamá y Papá" 

El chico salió de esa extraña habitación (casi) cubierta por varios artefactos, parecía una sala de entrenamiento

— "_Como podrán ver, desde que Tucker es el alcalde gana muy bien, sin mencionar que todo el mundo decidió ayudarnos con varias cosas; y una de ellas fue que nos dieran este gran salón de entrenamiento"_ —Danny decía esas palabras en su mente, mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Después, decidió salir del lugar volando (no sin antes llevar a su novia con él)

Llegaron a la que era la casa de Danny, por fuera no había cambiado casi nada. Cuando la pareja entró, una cara familiar les esperaba; era nada menos que su querida hermana Jazz

— ¿Jazz?

—Hasta que por fin te veo hermano—dijo—…y a tu novia. Veo que no han perdido nada de tiempo ¿verdad?— la chica de pelo anaranjado leía un libro, el cual dejo para visualizar a su hermano, ella los miro; pero dejo de hacerlo al instante para seguir leyendo su libro—papá y mamá te esperan abajo.

— ¿Eh? Jazz…—el chico no podía ver lo que ella veía realmente. Hace tiempo que no veía a su hermana, quien (por cierto) había cambiado mucho su forma de vestir, ahora llevaba ropas más formales, como si realmente fuera una maestra o doctora (no sabía cómo describirlo) y para rematar, llevaba unos lentes (no es que estuviera ciega, los usaba por protección a sus mismos ojos).

— Realmente… sí que no nos hemos visto mucho tiempo —dijo la de pelo anaranjado— pero el trabajo que tengo más mis estudios de universitarios apenas me dejan venir a visitarte— ambos hermanos se miraron y después se abrazaron— vamos, que nos esperan hermanito.

Los chicos bajaron al primer lugar donde Danny consiguió esos poderes: el laboratorio de sus padres. Ahora era más grande, sus padres seguían usando los mismos trajes; pero ahora con una bata y no solo ellos trabajaban, si no que había alguien más: era el papá de Valeri y la mencionada (que probaban una nueva arma que le habían puesto a su deslizador)

— ¡Oh, Danny querido! por fin llegaste—dijo su madre, quien lo abrazó y besó con ternura y amor—mira que grande estas

— ¡Jeje, Mamá tranquila!—Rió Danny— Y bien ¿Qué es lo que me querían enseñar? —En eso un señor que vestía con un traje de color naranja se le acercó a su hijo emocionado.

— ¡Oh, si Danny! Observa— y llevando a su hijo de los hombros, le mostró: frente a ellos estaba un contenedor de vidrio que sostenía una esfera de color verde, en medio de ella tenía una "F".

— ¿Eh? Papá ¿Qué es esto?— el ojos azules volteo a ver la reacción que tendría por esa pregunta.

—Eso, hijo, es un portal portátil de fantasmas, yo lo llamo "ESFERA-PLASMATICA-DEL-AGUJERO-FENTON"

Los presentes hicieron una gran expresión de sorpresa menos la madre de Danny que tenía una cara de desespero y vergüenza por aquel nombre, mientras los otros estaban sorprendidos por tal noticia.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA FANTASMA…

Una misteriosa sombra vagaba en aquel lugar, mientras de sus manos sacaba un pergamino donde se observaban varios lugares y puertas con "X" dibujadas.

—Ninguno me lleva al lugar que deseo, ninguno es lo suficientemente fuerte para este poder. ¡Todos son DEBILES!—la voz sonó enojada y desesperada por no encontrar aquella puerta que lo llevaría a su destino. Siguió marcando con "X" los lugares que visitaba y solo le faltaban unos 10 portales.

—Bien uno de ellos logrará soportarlo— de su mano sacó un báculo; el báculo de tiempo de Reloj. La sombra siguió su camino.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DANNY

—Y… ¿Cómo funciona?— pregunto la chica gótica sin dejar de observar aquella esfera verde brillosa. —La científica se puso unos guantes especiales para sacar del contenedor aquella esfera.

—Bien Danny, cariño, esta esfera la hicimos con varios químicos combinados con el ectoplasmas de algunos fantasma, por lo que no puede ser sujetada ni tocada por humanos a menos que se use este tipo de guantes— la madre tenía en sus manos aquella esfera—lo que quiere decir que solo un fantasma la puede usar.

— ¿Eso no significa que cualquier fantasma lo podría tocar y caer en manos peligrosas?—Jazz veía con horror aquella esfera al principio pensó que sería de gran ayuda pero al oír aquellas palabras su mente y su razón no le permitiría que algo como eso cause un gran desorden.

—No te preocupes Jazzmine—esta vez el que hablo fue su padre— esta esfera tiene algo que la hará única: Tiene el ectoplasma de Danny Phantom y el ADN de Danny Fentom lo que significa que solo Danny será el único capaz de tocarlo sea humano o fantasma.

—Pero no dijo que aquella esfera no podría ser tocado por humanos— la voz provino de la chica morena que se secaba el sudor con una toalla y tomaba agua, al parecer su entrenamiento había terminado.

—Eso es cierto, hicimos experimentos con varios tipos de ADN con este químico pero todos fueron rechazados a pesar de haber sido combinados con el ectoplasma de Danny Phantom. Lo último que probamos fue la sangre de Danny que por alguna razón fue aceptada —Su padre recordaba cada palabra que mencionaba cada momento de investigación, cada momento de fracasos, las desveladas y apuntes que escribían.

—Y si nuestros cálculos no fallan, Danny, no saldrás lastimado— la madre del chico levanto las manos de su hijo y con cuidado puso la esfera.

Todos sudaron pensando si algo malo pasara sería el fin, el chico solo trataba de mantener alejados sus nervios pero empeoraban más cada vez que aquella esfera se acerba a sus manos.

—Danny—una voz se oía lejos—¡Danny!— el chico abrió sus ojos y frente a él la tenía: la esfera (y no le pasaba nada) La paso de una mano a otra y ésta le respondía bien— ¿Y bien Danny? — su madre quería saber los resultados de tan difícil experimento al igual que los demás.

— No pasa nada… ¿Y ahora qué hago?— El chico con sus manos sujetaba aquella esfera, que desde lejos parecía una perla que podría ser codiciada como el oro.

—Lánzala— su padre quería ver si funcionaba y que mejor que probarla de inmediato.

— ¿Qué?— todos del lugar solo veía al padre por tal contestación.

—Lánzala a una pared.

Y sin más preguntas el chico decidió lanzarla a la pared. El chico lo lanzó con todas su fuerzas y precisamente, tras chocar contra la pared, esta se pegó y se expandió hasta crear un portal que era más pequeño que el que tenía en su casa pero al menos podría salir y entrar cualquier persona. Todos solo podían observar cómo era un portal fantasma

—Lo probare— el chico se transformó en fantasma y sin pensarlo entró al portal. Observó todo el lugar y tras inspeccionar, vio una horda de fantasmas que se acercaban a lo que era, para ellos, un portal que jamás habían visto— ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto debe ser un portal espontaneó que solo el infimapa podía verificar! —El chico entró de nuevo al portal y llegó con su familia— El portal sirve bien, pero ahora no hay tiempo una horda de fantasmas se dirigen a un portal, hay que detenerlos.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de eso Danny— su madre sin más se quitó la bata se bajó su antifaz, al igual que su padre (que se marchó del lugar con las armas que tenía en un closet). Valeri se puso su traje y, tras poner en marcha su deslizador, se dirigió a una ventana que fue diseñada para que ella pudiera salir sin ningún problema.

Antes de que Danny también saliera al combate, fue detenido por el padre de Valeri.

—Espera, aún falta algo —dijo—Debes desactivar ese portal—señaló el portal portátil.

— ¿Pero cómo?— El chico veía el portal pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo desactivarlo o volverlo hacer de nuevo una simple esfera

—Tus padres metieron un código que solo funciona con tu voz, funciona atreves de un nanobots, ¿Viste la "F"? Ahí se encuentran aquellos nanobots y solo tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo di "FENTON"— el chico sin discutir se voltea y como una orden lo dice

— ¡FENTON!

Tras decir la palabra, el portal se encoje hasta ser de nuevo la esfera. Danny lo sujetó cuando una voz detrás de ellos se oyó

—Vaya aparato más ingenioso que se le ocurrió a tu desagradable padre Daniel—frente a ellos estaba la persona que menos deseaban ver ¡Estaba en sus narices!

—Vlad…pensé – el chico con solo verlo no sabía que decir, era diferente (incluso su ropa) pero su tartamudeo fue interrumpido por él.

—Daniel tu muy bien sabes que soy difícil de matar, ahora qué tal si quitamos esta charla y me das aquel objeto— aquel fantasma levanto su brazo con forma de exigencia aquel objeto como si le perteneciera.

—Entonces prepárate, porque te regresare a la zona fantasma, a un lugar donde jamás podrás regresar—el chico lo veía con una sonrisa como si disfrutara el querer acabar con él.

—Realmente has cambiado Daniel eso sonó demasiado oscuro para alguien como tú—Vlad se preparó para la pelea. Sabía que él lo atacaría, sus ojos le decían que pelearía hasta asegurarse de acabar con él.

—"_La pelea comenzó, esperé el ataque de Vlad y como lo pensé fue así… yo esquivaba un ataque tras otro y cuando veía la oportunidad lo golpeab_a..."

—Tal como lo pensé, has mejorado mucho Daniel— el fantasma se limpio la sangre que tenía en la boca— vaya sin comentarios, te has vuelto más frio.

—"_Un golpe tras otro él decía cada una de sus frases, comentarios de mi padre y cumplidos hacia mi madre, no caí en su juego y eso lo enfureció."_

— Es suficiente ¿Te crees que sabes más que yo? Bien, aprendí un nuevo ataque – Vlad se preparo y saco cinco copias de él mismo que comenzaron atacarme.

— "_Era sorprendente, saco cinco copias, no podía demostrarle todo lo que sé, pero una cosa era segura no dejaría que una de ellas me tocara"_

— ¡Pues da igual cuántos falsos puedes hacer! A cada uno de ellos los acabare

—Estás confiado, ¿No has oído una frase en la que si llegas a subestimar a tu enemigo…?—pero su frase no termina pues recibe un golpe directo en su estómago.

—Será mi derrota, eso he oído, pero yo no te he subestimado Vlad—lo sujeta del cuello y con un puñetazo lo saca del laboratorio hasta la calle.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo fue que me golpeo? ¿Cuándo fue que se hizo fuerte?— su expresión demostraba estar sorprendido, no pensó pelear de esa forma con un Daniel calmado. Definitivamente era diferente.

El chico llegó donde Vlad, su expresión era diferente no demostraba lo que antes era, solo Vlad lo notaba.

—"_Vlad estaba en el suelo, yo estaba dispuesto acabar con la persona que haría un infierno en mi vida. Si no mal recuerdo todo el tiempo me retaba, pero algo dentro de mí me impedía seguir con esa pelea. Fue cuando oí de él aquellas palabras que desmoronaron mi concentración"_

— ¿Quién….quién eres?— cuando pregunto aquello, el sujeto notó una reacción en el chico. Fue cuando supo que era el momento.

—"J_amás pensé que Vlad diría esa palabra "¿quien era yo?" hace tiempo alguien más me lo dijo…No, fueron varios, especialmente los fantasmas con quienes peleaba. Poco a poco escuchaba esa palabra, y cuando eso ocurría, dejaba que el trabajo fuera terminado por mi prima o por Valeri o cualquiera de esos cazadores  
>Cuando menos lo pensé, estaba soñando. Vlad ya no estaba frente mío sino estaba detrás de mí y cuando pensaba golpearlo él me puso algo, de pronto todo se empezó ver borroso, mi cuerpo me empezó a pesar era una droga, el aprovechó para sacar de mi bolso aquella esfera<em>.

—Por fin tengo…—su frase no terminó debido a que la esfera le empezó a quemar la mano, soltándolo agresivamente. Danny, que permanecía sentado en el piso, con sus fuerzas se lanzo hacia la esfera.

—Jamás te la daré y tú jamás podrás tocarla— su vista se veía borrosa y ya empezaba a ver a tres plasmius. Su cuerpo tambaleaba y más pesado se sentía—"_no me queda otra opción tendré que golpearlo con todo lo que pueda"_

CON SAM…

Sam, tras salir de la casa y tratar de ubicar a Danny, no lo encontraba Valeri pasaba por ese lugar

— Valeri ayúdame a encontrar a Danny

— ¿Qué le paso?— la chica mientras ayudaba a Sam a subir al deslizador oía lo que decía

—Es una trampa, Vlad sigue vivo y puso esa horda para despistarlos, quería a Danny. Quien sabe que es lo que esta vez trame en hacerle, pero esta vez note que ellos pelearían hasta morir. — La chica gótica conforme le decía con unos binoculares trataba de buscarlo desde la altura que estaba pero pronto se daría cuenta que fue en vano. Luego, uno de los aparatos de la caza-fantasmas empezó a vibrar, dando el lugar de energía etoplasmatica

— Será mejor que te sujetes bien – Sam se abraso de ella mientras ella le daba velocidad a su deslizador.

Conforme se fueron acercando una onda expansiva de energía etoplasmatica (de un color verde), Sam descubrió de quien vendría aquel ataque.

— ¡Es Danny!

CON DANNY

El chico fantasma estaba en el piso, su respiración era agitada, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse despierto más la energía que gasto le estaba dejando sin aire.

—"_No vi nada a mi alrededor, solo veía al frente y ahí estaba tirado Vlad Máster, sin su transformación de fantasma era un simple humano. A si que decidí acercarme a tomar la esfera que aun seguía tirada en el piso, esta vez lo iba a mandar lejos. Activé le portal sin pensarlo pero algo cambio…"_

Vlad puso su mano sobre el chico impidiendo que tomara la esfera, el chico noto algo fuera de lo normal él no estaba lastimado.

— ¿Sorprendido Daniel? Es por esto— en su mano enseña el báculo de reloj— Ahora yo controlo el tiempo Daniel, y esto es lo que deseo controlar otra dimensión otro mundo sin ti Daniel.

Vlad con todas las fuerzas golpeó la esfera contra el báculo provocando que la en la esfera se abriera una grieta, dando como resultado una descarga eléctrica sobre ellos mientras el portal se expandió desde los cielos.

Sam gritaba.

—"_Todo fue tan rápido, una descarga paso por todo mi cuerpo, por alguna razón deje de sentirlo. Todo empezó a oscurecerse, solo sé que caí al suelo (por que el cielo se movía), a unos metros de distancia vi a Sam, su rostro demostraba tristeza y preocupación, pero lo más raro… es que no oía nada y solo me deje llevar._

_UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN…_

_POR UN MOMENTO DEJE QUE LA MUERTE ME ABRAZARA_

_PERO PRONTO ME DARÍA CUANTA DE ALGO_

_QUE ESTO APENAS COMENZABA…"_

El chico salió del bosque en una montaña donde se veía frente a él se encontraba un gran edificio de color amarillo con unos pilares a su alrededor y con 3 colores que lo representaba el color rojo, amarillo y azul…


End file.
